Why Not Us
by Rose14
Summary: Buffy and Angel try to find there second chance after the series finale of Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Disclaimer: Nothing mine!

Angel felt himself waking up, and he felt pain. Lots of pain. He heard a noise behind him, and he eased up to look. There was young girl standing behind him. Her clothes were torn and she looked like she'd been in a battle of some sort. Another girl stood behind her, she was a little less battle looking but not by much. The first girl spotted him and started walking toward him.

" Are you Mr. Angel?" the girl called, " Because Ms. Summers said I was to look for you."

Angel blinked. " Ms. Summers? Dawn?" he called back.

" No," she answered, "Buffy."

She came closer then stopped. " Um… You might want to cover yourself," she slightly stammered.

Angel looked down. At some point in time he had lost his clothes. He tried to think back and suddenly remembered everything. The battle, Wesley dead, hundreds of slayers coming to rescue them, he looked around and found his leather jacket. He pulled it over himself.

The second girl had followed by now and looked at his new covered state. " Damn, five more seconds and I would have got a great peek."

Angel glared and then asked, "Who are you?" to the first girl.

" My names Rebecca. I'm a slayer. Are you Angel or not? I don't have all day ya know." She answered.

Angel couldn't help but stare at her. She was a slayer? She was just a child. He couldn't help but take a second to wonder about Buffy and Willow's spell. Maybe the cost had been to high for to many girls.

" How old are you?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Fifteen," she answered proudly. He stared. "…And a half," she added uncertainly.

" Your way to young for this," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that and for your information I'm a group leader. Five girls answer to me! Five!" Rebecca said a little testily. " And I could so take you!"

"Yeah!" the other girl added.

Angel glared at her again. "Who are you anyways?" he asked the second girl.

"Jordan," she answered, muttering.

"Are you even a slayer?" he asked noticing she hadn't added that part.

" I'm a potential."

"But I thought all the potentials became," he started.

"Potential, potential," she interrupted painstakingly.

Angel stared…then it clicked. With a new generation of slayers, there would be a new generation of potentials. Made sense.

He stood up holding his coat over his lower half and said, "Yeah, I'm Angel."

"Ok, good," said Rebecca. Then she pulled her fist back and punched him in the face so hard he went reeling. "Buffy asked me too do that," she explained and even had the decency to look a little apologetic.

He nodded and willed the stars around his head to go away. He'd forgotten how strong slayers were.

He started to follow as the too girls began walking north. Somewhere along they way he found some pants and pulled them on. The girls. were talking about how much trouble Jordan was in or something equally teenage girlish. They seemed to be nearing people and he saw a few more battle beaten girls, and even a few bodies. It looked like it had been a hard battle.

As they were reaching a large group of people, he heard someone shriek," Angel!"

And found himself with an armful of Willow. She smiled up at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. It was impossible not to love Willow.

All of a sudden Willow's eyes narrowed, he re-thought that last statement.

"Jordan!" She yelled in a very authoritive voice.

He turned around to see the tall girl trying to hide behind her shorter friend. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw her left eye twitch.

" Uh…hi Willow, I mean Ms. Rosenberg, how's it going? Good? Me too, so I should probably go.." stammered Jordan. She turned away and was about to leave…

" Stop. Right. There. ," Willow said in a deadly tone, " Jordan, have we not talked about this before? You are not a slayer! You are not ready for battle! You are supposed to stay behind and train with the other girls! Why is that so hard for you?"

Jordan smiled brightly and said, " But I am now! During the battle I was called and now I'm stealthy and strong like a tiger and I…Ow! Who threw that!"

"Slayer are you? Couldn't even catch a stake?" he heard a familiar voice say.

Angel turned around and there she was. Blonde and as Beautiful as ever….Buffy, and for a moment he couldn't help but be completely and totally in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Angel and Buffy met eyes. He gave her a tentative smile, and she glared. ' Not the best response,' thought Angel, ' but it could have been worse.'

Buffy gave him a once over and said, "Nice pants."

Angel looked down to see that the pants he picked up during the walk were purple and way too short for him.

"Um, yeah well..long story," He answered.

Buffy nodded and turned and walk away. He assumed he was to follow so he waved goodbye to Willow, and went after Buffy.

She led him to a small warehouse where it seemed to be a slayer camp. They went into a smaller room for more privacy. The moment he was in the room Buffy slammed the door and whirled around to yell at him.

"What the hell were you thinking! I'm having a nice relaxing day when I get a call that all hell had broken loose in L.A., and its all your fault! I have to drop every thing I'm doing and arrange and army out of the slayer camps near by. Then I have to teleport my ass all they way over here, thanks to Willow, to save you!"

" Well, I.." Angel began.

"And that's not all," Buffy interrupted, " I get here and find Wesley dead, some blue girl killing everything in her sight, including one of my girls, and some young kid, who said he was your son, lying in the street practically dying! And worse yet, I CAN'T FIND SPIKE! WHO SOMEONE DIDN'T TELL ME WAS ALIVE AGAIN! Buffy ended slightly out of breath.

"Connor? How is he? Is he ok? I told him to leave!" Angel felt him himself beginning to panic. This was worse than he thought.

" The kid will be fine, but we're not done here. You have a son Angel? How come you never told me? How did this happen? How did any of this happen? What has been going on? Is it to hard to pick up a phone and say, ' Hey I'm gonna end the world, wanna save my ass?' Was I not worth a heads-up? Spike could be a pile of dust somewhere for God's sake! You had to have thought I was needed." Buffy finished speaking and stared at him.

She looked so sad and lost. He hadn't wanted her to have to come. He'd wanted her to finish her relaxing day and go to bed, happy. Not having to deal with another one of his messes, but here she was. And as usual, his attempt to protect her had just made things worse.

" I…um I wanted to keep you safe. My problem shouldn't have to be your problems! I want you somewhere safe, not in battles, and I know that will never happen…But I decided to give it another try," He tried to explain himself.

Buffy gave him her best death glare and shouted, " Well next time try not to take out half of L.A. while you do it! Asshole!"

Then she spun around and walked out, slamming the door in his face. Angel sighed and decided he should probably go look for Spike, the sun would be up in an hour tops.

He also had to go find Wesley and Gunn's bodies. The thought of it made his chest tighten, but he opened the door and walked out. The night wasn't quite over yet.

Author Note:

Thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter wasn't as light as the last one, but the next few won't be quite so hardcore. I just needed to the death toll out there so you all not who's there, and who's not. Its not my best work, and I'm sorry for that. I'll try harder next time! Thanks again,

Rose


	3. Chapter 3

Angel was not sure what was worse, finding Wesley and Gunn's bodies or finding Spike alive. His annoying chattering and complaining about his hurt arm and stomach was enough to make Angel want to finish him off for good. They were currently walking the sewers after informing some slayers to gather his friends with the rest of the dead. Angel felt his whole body ache at the thought. A year ago he would never have allowed strangers to deal with his friends, dead or alive, but now he was to tired to deal and had lost too much. He was on his way to take the injured Spike back to Buffy then he had to find how and where Connor was. He knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he found his son unharmed.

He and Spike crawled up the sewer and into the sun and both made a dash for the warehouse cursing all the way as the sun burned them. The moment they were inside Spike was attacked by an armful of a skinny girl with brown hair.

"Ow Bit those ribs are tender, let's do less jumping alright?" Spike said in a surprisingly soft tone.

"Oh my god Spike, we all thought you were dead, and all I could remember was how mean I was to you that last year in Sunnydale. And I missed you so much. I'm so sorry please don't ever die again. I don't think I could take it."

Angel was surprised to see that the teenaged girl was Dawn. And that she was so close to Spike. A lot had certainly changed in Sunnydale after he had left. He walked away from the two to give them some time as Dawn began to fuss over the injured Spike and decided to go look for Buffy again. She had said she knew where Connor was, and that was always his first priority.

As he walked he noticed a lot of the girls staring at him. He had changed his clothes before looking for Spike so he knew that couldn't be the reason. He shrugged it off and asked the girl he recognized as Rebecca if she knew where Buffy was.

Rebecca looked at him curiously, "I like you with clothes." She informed with a smile. And then pointed to a door.

"Go up the stairs. Ms. Summers should be on the second floor with Ms. Rosenberg, Mr. Harris, and Mr. Giles. She told us not tell you where you are so don't mention I said anything." Rebecca said and then walked away calling out to her friend, "Jordan, do not touch the knives! You remember what happened last time!"

Angel sighed and opened the door to the stairs. It was weird seeing a girl the same age, as Buffy had been when he met her referring to Buffy as Ms. Summers. Time was passing more quickly as he got older.

He heard distinctive shouting as he climbed the steps.

"You have always carried a soft spot for him. He almost destroys the world twice, and we just pass it off as a nice little quirk. Anya becomes a vengeance demon and you are more than ready to kill her, but when it comes to your honey its all just fun and games! We can't even tell if he is on our side! CEO of Wolfram and Hart! Xander's enraged voice carried down the stairs to his vampire hearing. Angel stopped halfway down the steps to well…. eavesdrop. How far he had fallen.

Buffy retorted quickly, "He almost destroyed the world in a stand against Wolfram and Hart, and the first time he wasn't even Angel. There are circumstances we have to consider."

"There always are with him aren't there?" Xander said accusingly. "How many times are we going to go through this? I'm not asking you to kill him, but you have to do something. The rest of us can't fight his battles, and our own, like you are always so willing to do."

Xander opened the door and slammed it coming down the stairs and straight into Angel.

"Hey Angel how's it going?" he said with a smile as he passed him on his was down.

Angel watched leave with a confused look on his face. Xander was always… a unique experience.

Author's note:

Next chapter will have Connor and our favorite blue demon. Sorry it been so long, hope you all like it. :)


End file.
